Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Chronicles 1 The arival
by Tainted Infinity
Summary: A young saiyan arrives seeking training from Vegeta to become a Saiyan Elite.


Silence abounded through cold dark space, in the shadow of old death lay the remnants of a civilization long passed, once proud and known throughout the universe for its, lust for battle. Now all that remained of the Planet Vegeta home to the Saiyan Race, were a few scattered clusters of meteors, littered with technological debris, the cold vast darkness of space had swallowed all memory of those whom had once lived and fought here leaving only nothingness. Yet amongst the darkness a single beacon shined embedded in the side of one of the great meteors a Metallic space pod, its surface riddled with damage yet it remained structurally sound.

Ten years had passed since the destruction of the planet Vegeta and yet this remnant of it had remained watching waiting for its time to awaken, and that time was not. Over time the orbit of this Meteor had deteriorated drawing it ever near to one of its own kind, and finally now after so many years the two collided violently, and in the resulting chaos the pod was thrown lose. The auto navigation systems detected it immediately the pod springing to life as it shot out into space, for the first time in ten years its thrusters coming online, and as it did a sequence was initiated. Inside lay an infant enclosed in the timeless sleep of crio stasis.

Even as the red haired babe began to awaken, a strong voice began to speak in his ear of the horrors his people had faced at the hands of lord Frieza he learned of their history, of the royal family, and most of all he learned of the pride of their race. The voice echoed ominously in his young ears. "You are a Saiyan Razalude never allow your pride to be compromised by another, and may you one day bring the tyrant whom saw the end of our planet to his knees. "

Thirteen years later: Earth

The kick bounced harmlessly off of Vegetas forearm as he sent the black haired girl he was sparing with reeling backward into a flip. Much to his surprise she landed on her feet facing him defiantly. Tyerva was growing every more powerful by the day, and in his own way he was proud of his sisters strides, but he had to remain ever aware she was a girl with secrets, that could destroy her and everyone around her. He stepped back taking his stance again as she spoke calmly and somehow reserved " Aw and I thought you were done brother" The sarcasm was so deep in her voice he almost laughed, and yet as he began to move forward something stopped him.

There was something approaching the earth nothing, he couldn't handle but still its power level far exceeded that of one of the humans who lived here, Vegeta had taken notice of it instantly. Else were Namekian eyes also lifted from their meditation to the sky, a single word falling from the lips of the being as he analyzed the situation " Saiyan-Jin "

Meanwhile oddly enough sitting in a great steaming bath, another set of Saiyan eyes looked up to the horizon as well. Goku could feel it someone was coming, and they were pretty strong too he guessed he had better go say Hi" Grabbing his clothes the Saiyan was gone in a flash.

Vegeta and Tyerva observed for several minutes before finally an object split the sky hurtling toward the earth, and yet as it vanished behind the trees, there was no explosion as if it had crashed. They both vanished in a blinding flash of movement, the scene they found when they arrived was far from climactic the pod obviously an old model Saiyan pod sat perfectly sound on the grass before them, and as it slowly came open a young boy stepped out. He stood around five feet eleven inches, his body chiseled with a bit more muscle than someone would expect of even a Saiyan of his age, and he was clad in armor that seemed oddly out of place and ridiculous now. The old style Saiyan armor, which Vegeta vaguely recalled he had once worn on a regular basis.

Tyerva watched him coldly Vegeta noted clam, and controlled as ever, but the boy seemed to pause bewildered for a moment before his eyes fixed on Vegeta and he pushed his short black hair away from his face bowing all the way to the ground in a kneel " Sire I am Razalude .. I have come to earth to seek your training I wish to become a Saiyan Elite.

Tyerva and Vegeta both seemed to look at each other their eyebrows twitching in a way which seemed almost identical to each other.. boy was this guy out of the loupe.

_What is the true intent of this mysterious new member of the Saiyan race is he friend or foe? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z _

**I do not own any of the characters portrayed in DBZ, though Razalude is my own creation originally dubbed Raz until Tyerva Geishian whom I have known for a long time gave him his full name. All credit for Tyerva goes to the before mentioned person enjoy the fanfic. **


End file.
